emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7848 (12th June 2017)
Plot Jai calls Priya to the factory where he informs her he wants Rakesh out of Holdgate Farm right away. He tries to persuade his sister to call an end to her marriage just as Rakesh appears at the factory and announces to them that he's moving out. Priya decides to stick by Rakesh and leave too. Ross and Finn try to persuade Pete that the cannabis plants are the answer to their problems but Pete doesn't want anything to do with drugs. Doug approaches the brothers with some fertilizer for their 'allotment' but they quickly get rid of him. Belle and Lachlan arrange to meet in The Woolpack at lunch. Diane suggests to Doug that they go on a ballroom cruise for her 70th birthday but Doug explains he gets seasick. During Eric's belated birthday party in the shop, the police call and ask Tracy to go to the police station. Chrissie isn't pleased to learn about Lachlan's plans with Belle. Doug opens up the café. Frank worries about Tracy. Doug asks Frank if he's dull as he feels down for not being able to take Diane on her dream cruise as he gets seasick and can't dance. Frank offers to show Doug how to dance and Lydia walks in on them waltzing between the tables. When Priya drops Amba off in the shop, Leyla suggests Priya moves into Tug Ghyll. Lydia offers to teach Doug to dance as she's a former junior ballroom champion. Charity can't believe Belle is having a drink with Lachlan. Belle invites Lachlan back to Wishing Well Cottage as her parents are out. Leyla apologises to Pete for siding with his brothers over him. She goes to make it up to him when Priya barges in with a Rakesh in tow. Leyla pretends that she invited Rakesh to stay too and he thanks her. Vanessa isn't pleased to return home to find that she has two new lodgers. Lachlan buys some condoms from the machine in the gent's toilets. Zak walks in so Lachlan walks out without them. Lachlan goes to leave the pub when Charity walks in with her arm around the neck of Lachlan's old cell mate Gerry. Gerry flirts with Belle as she introduces herself. Pete agrees not to say anything to the police about the drugs. Things are awkward as Vanessa, Leyla, Pete, Priya and Rakesh sit around a table for dinner. Vanessa makes several digs about fire as Priya and Pete struggle in each other's presence. Drunken Gerry is besotted by Charity. David and Tracy return from the police station and celebrate as the charges being been dropped due to Josh's refusal to admit he was hit by a woman. Belle leaves the pub without Lachlan. Pete and Priya have words as they put the bins out. Rakesh walks out so Pete leaves him to talk to Priya alone. Rakesh vows to make things up to Priya but Priya blurts out she can't do this as she no longer loves him and has slept with another man. Rakesh demands to know who it was. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gerry - Shaun Thomas Guest cast None. Locations *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Dale View - Back garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Dinging room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and men's toilets *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms, front garden and yard *The Grange - Guests lounge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,040,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes